Sex Slave
by nikigirl257
Summary: It started out as a normal shopping day for sakura and her mom. But then she was kiddnapped and forced to become their sex slave.
1. Sasori

It's a normal day in city of Konoha and Sakura's with her mom at the mall shopping for new clothes.

"Mom I'm going to look over there." Sakura said leaving her mother.

As she is looking at clothes, the alarm sounds and everyone heads for cover.

Sakura saw one family close together in a corner. She then saw a little girl crawl out of the store, so she decided to follow her to make sure she was safe.

"Wait little one, I'll come with you." Sakura said in a low voice.

But it was too late to run, when Sakura caught up with the girl, a tall man standing at the corner looking her straight in the eye smirking.

"Hey guys I found someone, and she's cute to." The man yelled.

"Perfect, good job Itachi." Another voice yelled back.

"Run!" screamed the little girl.

Sakura picked her up and ran back to the store. Then a group of about 4 guys grabbed Sakura forcing her to put the girl down.

"At least we got the cute girl, right Itachi hm." Said the man with yellow hair that looked like a girl.

"Yeah but what about the little brat?" asked another guy with red hair.

"Just go kill her Sasori." Said Itachi.

"Whatever, come here ya little brat." Sasori said.

"No please don't hurt me!" The girl yelled.

Sasori then pulled out a knife and picked up the girl emotionless.

"No please stop!" Sakura screamed.

Sasori smirked and stabbed the girl and let her lifeless body drop from his hand.

As Sakura looked at the girl screaming out to her with tears in her eyes Sasori looked to another man that was holding Sakura back.

"Hidan take the girl to the van, we'll leave the body." Sasori said smirking.

"Right lets go bitch." Hidan said pulling her to the van and pushed her inside.

The others got in and they drove away laughing. Sakura glared at Itachi trying to sit up.

"What are you going to do with me?" Sakura asked.

"Well let's see, you have to be of some use. Ah I know, you'll be our sex slave." Itachi said laughing.

"OH HELL NO!" Sakura yelled in anger as tears rolled down her eyes.

"OH HELL YES!" Itachi yelled back with a smile.

He then pulled Sakura into his lap and kept his hands on her waist. She could feel his member getting hard under her thighs.

"So what's your name cutie, since you'll be with us for a while?" Itachi asked.

"Sakura Haruno" She said in a quiet voice.

"Well I'm Itachi, the big mouth is Hidan, Sasori, Deidara, and you'll meet him when we get back to our hideout." Itachi explained.

"Who's him?" Sakura asked.

"He's our leader." Itachi said.

The van turned a corner and came to a stop in front of a dark blue house.

"Let's go." Sasori said as he and Itachi grabbed Sakura and pulled her inside. She was pulled inside a single room and chained to a wall.

"What the hell? Why are you chaining me to a wall!" she yelled.

"So you don't hurt our leader when you two meet of course." Itachi said rolling his eyes.

"Speaking of the leader, where is he?" Deidara asked.

"Leader where are you?" Sasori yelled.

"I'M COMING!" yelled a low but fierce voice.

Then a dark figure came down the stairs and into the room. He stepped into the light and with no surprise, was creepy. His auburn hair and piercings made Sakura quiver against the wall.

"Well, well what do we have here?" He asked smiling.

"This is Sakura Haruno Leader Sama, I found her when we broke into the mall." Itachi said.

"Who are you?" She asked as she scanned his body. She noticed something bulging in his pants making her smirk.

"My name is Pein, and what are you smirking at?" he said in a low but serious voice. She then started laughing.

"What's so funny!" he demanded.

"Well Pein, it's funny to see that my looks are making you horny." She said with a smile.

Pein's eyes narrowed in surprise and then he smiled. He walked over to his damsel in distress.

"I never pegged you that kind of girl." Pein said lifting her face up and smirking.

"I can be that kind of girl, if that's what you want." Sakura said seductively.

"Ok, then how about you be that way when the others touch you." Pein said as he nodded his head to the other guys. Sakura looked around at the 5 guys and thought of an idea that even she would love.

"Hold on I have an idea we all would like." She said with a smile. Pein looked at the others confused and then turned his attention back to her.

"What would that be then?" Pein asked.

"Let me go and I'll show you." She said. Pein nodded and the guys untied her. She then turned and faced the wall.

"Well here it is." She said with a smile.

"The wall?" Pein asked confused.

"Here I'll demonstrate, Itachi, Deidara strap Sasori to the wall for me please." She said smirking at Sasori.

"And why the hell should I do what you say?" Sasori complained.

"Because if you don't you'll be in a world of hurt for what you did earlier." Sakura threatened.

"Grr fine I'll comply." Sasori grunted thinking about the pain he'd be in if he didn't.

Itachi and Deidara then strapped Sasori to the wall by chains then went back to where they stood.

Sakura backed away from the wall excited at what she was going to do.

"Ok, each of you will be chained to a wall in a separate room." She said.

Sakura made 4 clones and led the rest of them into different rooms. When the others were gone, she turned her attention back to Sasori who was chained to the wall. She smirked at the ideas going through her head about what she was going to do to him.

"What are you going to do to us?" Sasori asked.

Sakura then started laughing and had a big smile. She then slowly started stripping her top shirt off keeping eye contact with him.

"Seduce you of course." She said in a lovely voice.

"What?" Sasori asked surprised.

"You heard me; I'll do it till you crack." She said in a smile.

"Why would you-." He said before being cut off by a warm mouth on his. He was surprised and confused at the same time. Nibbling and licking his bottom lip was her first mistake.

'Oh she's asking for it.' He thought happily.

He gladly opened his mouth, but shot his tongue in her mouth. She leaned up against him and stroked his member, which earned her a moan. Then she pulled away with a smile on her face.

"Ah come on, I want more than that." Sasori whined.

"Soon baby soon. Just enjoy the show." She said seductively.

Putting her plan into action was easy. So for Sasori, she took it up a notch, with music. Sasori watched as Sakura started dancing. She brought in a chair as the music started. Sasori's eyes wandered all over her body as she danced.

"What song is this Sakura?" he asked as he tried to free himself from the chains. She walked up to Sasori and whispered the song name.

"It's called Touch my body." She said trying to keep in a laugh.

"Are you serious Sakura?!" Sasori asked.

"Yeah, why do you like it?" She asked as she took her tank top off staring at him.

"Yes I do, I really do." Sasori said groaning from the idea of touching her perfect body.

"Well then Sasori, 'touch my body'." She said as she walked up to him.

"Oh man, I want to, please release me from these bindings!" Sasori yelled.

"Sorry but no." She said as she backed away. He was trying harder to get the chains off of his wrists and ankles.

"But." She started. Sasori lifted his head and hoped.

"I will release these from there bindings if you-." She said as she saw a sparkle in Sasori's eye.

"If I what?" Sasori asked.

"Beg."

"No way!" He said shaking his head.

"Fine then I'll stop where I was with you."

"NO! DON'T YOU DARE!" He snarled.

"Then beg."

"No.

"Fine, then bye." She said as she started walking away. Sasori had a smile on his face as she walked away.

"Yeah right, where do you think you're going? We're not finished." Sasori said. Sakura turned around and Sasori was gone! Sakura's eyes widened as she looked around the room.

"_How did you! When did-. I know how to get him out."_' She thought.

She smiled and walked over to the bed.

"I do know what you like Sasori." She said as she grabbed the hem of her shirt and started the music up again.

"Then show me what I like." Sasori said.

"With pleasure." She said as she started removing her tank top.

Sasori came out of hiding to watch his mistress. She cupped the bottom of her bra and pressed her breasts together. He licked his lips as he watched her climb on the bed. She then signaled Sasori to come get her.

"Come on Sasori, come get me." She said seductively as she passed her hand over her crotch. He didn't say anything, but did run over to the bed with sights fixed on Sakura. He grabbed her throwing her on her back.

"Did you think I would let you leave?" he asked.

She shrugged and smiled at Sasori.

"Especially after all that teasing?" he laughed.

"Well I'll make you crack now, even if you are a shadow clone." He sneered.

"Sorry Sasori you can't now. Bye baby." Sakura's clone said before she disappeared.

"What! No!" Sasori yelled angered.

Authors note: Hi people, well how was it? I thought it was good for a chapter. Sakura teasing him and then leaving him. Will she do the same thing to the others or will she do something else. Stay tuned!


	2. Deidara

In the room next door Sakura heard Sasori's yelling which meant that one was dealt with. She giggled to herself but then focused on the guy in front of her.

"What are you laughing at?" Said the yellow haired man tied to the chair.

"Oh nothing Deidara san hehe." She smirked looking at him seductively.

"Then what was that screaming?" Deidara asked glaring at Sakura.

"Just your man screaming from my clone abandoning him when he was horny as hell." Sakura explained with a satisfied smile.

"Fuckin bitch untie me! I'll punish you tenfold!" Deidara cursed at her.

"Hey punishment is my job right now Deidara not yours." She said sitting on his lap biting his neck making him gasp.

"Grrr let me go Sakura!" Deidara ordered.

"I don't take orders from the uke." She giggled looking him dead in the eyes.

"I am no uke bitch that's what you are!" He yelled aggravated.

She grasped his cock through his pants making him gasp.

"Now you will learn to respect me my little uke or else there will be punishment for you like there was for Sasori." Sakura purred in his ear.

"Mmm fine I'll behave my seme." Deidara groaned.

She released his cock making him sigh in relief.

"So what now Sakura?" Deidara asked looking at her with a bored look.

She stood and took a few steps away from him and stripped her top shirt and pants off showing her size B breasts and her sexy black panties with pink trimming. Deidara couldn't stop staring at her after she stripped those off. She sat on the bed and looked at him spreading her legs teasing him a bit.

"Oh god, why tease me of all people?" Deidara complained trying to not get turned on.

"Mmm because my little uke you need punishment and I'm the one that's going to be giving it to you." Sakura said moaning as she groped her own breasts keeping eye contact with Deidara.

"Oh god." Deidara groaned feeling his cock start to come to life.

She smirked and looked at him with a lustful gaze that made him melt in his seat. She took off her tank top and groped her breasts again moaning softly and running a hand down her body between her legs.

"Please stop teasing me Sakura chan." Deidara begged.

"Well that's different." She smirked giggling.

"What is?" He asked looking at her confused.

"Sasori never begged this easily. But of course you are a uke I wouldn't be surprised if you and him were lovers." Sakura giggled.

Deidara blushed and was thinking of a way to get away from that touchy subject. Sakura caught on to him squirming in his seat.

"You are lovers aren't you Deidara san!?" She asked excited to know the truth.

"No we are not!" Deidara growled.

She knew they were by the way he was acting so she dropped it and went back to teasing him and pleasuring herself. She put a hand in her panties and rubbed her clit moaning out loud catching Deidara's attention.

"Oh god, anymore and I'm going to go crazy Sakura." Deidara groaned trying to ignore his now erection that was visible from where she was.

She looked over and saw his boner and smirked moaning some more and rubbed harder. Her face was getting a nice shade of red that he could see along with how wet she was getting from her playing. He started struggling to get free which made her giggle a bit.

"It's not funny!" Deidara growled irritated.

"Awww what's wrong uke? You hating the lack of attention I'm giving you?" She asked purring with an innocent smile.

"Yes! Now get over here and let me go you evil seme!" Deidara growled blushing a little from his erection.

"Hmmm I don't think so uke." She said frowning and went back to pleasuring herself.

She took her bra and panties off and turned towards Deidara spreading her legs open showing off a clean, wet pussy making him harder than he was before. She ran her fingers between her legs and put two fingers inside making her moan out loud.

"Oh Deidara! Mmm fuck!" She moaned out.

"Oh fuck Sakura, stop teasing me please. I want you." Deidara moaned out wanting his erection freed and inside her wet pussy.

She decided to get up and walk over to Deidara and grasp his erection through his pants making him moan loud.

"Please Sakura I'm begging you." Deidara pleaded.

She pulled his erection out and slowly pumped it up and down making him moan and gasp.

"How's that my little uke?" She purred in his ear.

"So fucking good Sakura mmm! More please!" He moaned out wanting more.

She got on her knees and licked the underside of his hard cock making him moan more and beg for more. She licked the tip and started sucking from the tip to the base making him writhe in pleasure.

"Ohhh fucking hell that feels good!" He moaned out smirking.

She closed her eyes and went to work sucking harder and faster making him moan more. The sound of his moans turned her on more and him begging for her made her feel happy and wanted. But what happened with Sasori happened with Deidara. She felt his hand running through her hair. Her eyes widened when she saw the mouths on his hands. She stopped sucking and looked at his hands.

"How? When?"

"I've been free from that rope since the beginning my little uke. Now I'm the seme." He said standing up picking her up by her hair and brought her over to the bed.

She looked at him and wondered what he'd to her. Obviously she knew that it would be related to punishments.

"What are you going to do to me Deidara san?" Sakura asked purring.

He pinned her down and bit her neck making her moan out. She grinded again him making them both moan out.

"Ooh you have been a very bad uke." Deidara purred as he brought his hand down to her pussy and the tongue on his hand started eating her out.

"Mmm oh fuck Deidara san!" She moaned out arching her back leaning into his hand.

He smirked and chuckled at her reaction.

"What do you want my dear?" Deidara asked purring into her ear.

"You I want you." She said panting in pleasure.

He kissed her and bit her neck as his hands mouth ate her out. He let go of her hands letting her go free but she grasped his dick making him moan.

"Deidara I want you in me now!" She ordered lying down.

He chuckled and spread her legs and lined his cock up with her entrance.

"You sure you want me now?" He asked with a wink sticking his tongue out.

She moaned trying to get him inside, but he beat her to the punch and entered her pumping fast making both of them moan out loud.

"Oh fuck Deidara you're so big! More, fuck me more!" She moaned out loud.

He grasped her hips and pounded into her pussy like he couldn't get enough of it.

"Oh fuck Sakura you're so tight I can't get enough of you!" He moaned loud gripping her hips more.

She wrapped her legs around his waist and flipped him over on his back and her on top.

"I want to ride you Deidara san." She purred gazing down lustfully at him.

She lowered herself on his dick moaning with him and bounced up and down and kissed him as he gripped her ass and pounded up into her pussy moaning loud.

"Oh fuck I'm close Sakura!" He moaned.

"Mmmm me to Deidara!" She moaned riding him until she was close to her climax.

He pushed her off and told her to open her mouth and she did putting her mouth on the tip of his cock. He jerked off into her mouth until he came.

"Oh god I'm cumming Sakura!" He moaned out cumming into her mouth where she swallowed greedily like she couldn't get enough of it.

She stood up and hugged him saying she was just a clone.

"I know you were, but for a clone you sure held well compared to others." Deidara complimented.

"Thank you haha. See ya around." She said disappearing in a poof of smoke.

"_Good luck guys you'll need it for when she seduces you haha." _Deidara thought laughing to himself.


End file.
